The Attack (Part 2)
Summary This is part 2 of "The Attack". Plot It was tough getting around to the hospital. The flush of people were running in the opposite direction we were going. I saw the fear that overwhelmed their eyes. The sky was an ominous orange, explosions could be seen at every direction, and dead bodies were rapidly filling the streets. As much as it scared me and my friends, we knew what we had to do. We finally got to the hospital, but we realized it wasn't a good shelter place. I had a sudden sense that the Chinese invaders would aim for such a place. Assuming they were about to attack, I told my friends we needed to be quick. We needed to go inside and get as much supplies as we could. We were in a flash. Me, Darwin, and Stace quickly grabbed food, water, medicine, and medical equipment we need. Within a minute we were out of the empty building. And just as we were running, the hospital burst into flames, it was blown to bits by a tank. As we glimpsed at the remains of the hospital, I suggested to head to Laser Video for shelter. The two quickly said yes and we were off. We made a few slips through alleys to avoid the horrified souls. Before long, we were there. But as we tried to open the door, we found out it was locked. Desperate, I grabbed the trashcan on the side of the building and threw it against the window; the window shattered. A loud alarm went off, but Darwin was able to smash that as well. We looked around for a comfortable place to shelter, but the store had no storage basement. So we smashed open the door in the corner of the room to an office room. Stace then grabbed the door, and placed it back in the frame. We finally sat down, nice and calm. I knew this wasn't the best place to shelter in something like this, but we had no better option than this. I thought about the possibility of troops breaking in here, so I ordered Darwin and Stace to go out to get wood. They ran out. I'm not sure how long they were gone, as the clock in there was broken, but I could tell it was a while. But they eventually came back. Just as I saw their faces, it was suddenly black. And this where I am now. Laser Video is in ruins and my friends are dying. I'm not sure how long I've been out, but I can easily tell a lot has happened. I tried using the materials we gathered earlier, but they were disintegrated and thus useless. I then got up and shouted for help, but Elmore was a ghost town at this point. The sky was still orange and the clouds were dark. I then searched around town for any survivors or supplies. I then walked towards a destroyed skyscraper in the Financial District when a mysterious figure pulled me in. I was terrified, I didn't know if I'd see society again. That was until I saw the people who did the deed. They were a clan of survivors, who are right now talking about their survival stories from the attack. They asked me how I survived. I grew anxious. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 2 of fanfics